1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-89086 discloses an internal focusing zoom lens barrel which changes the focal point of the optical system by moving a middle lens of the optical system, changing the magnification of the optical system by changing spacing of a plurality of lenses.